


Expected

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock...” John says cautiously, “I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Before John knew he was a Naughty Omega...</p><p>Before Sherlock knew he was a Jealous Alpha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is addictive and compulsive.

“Sherlock...” John says cautiously, “I need to tell you something.”

Sherlock does not turn from his electron microscope.

“Yes.” He says offhandedly, addressing either John or what he’s seeing or both. John clears his throat a little.

“Something important. Maybe you could turn around for a min-”

“You’re pregnant.” Says Sherlock in the same ambiguous tone.

There is an uncertain pause.

“What?” Says John. “No!  I think our meter is tangled with Mrs. Hudson’s, and we’ve been paying part of her electric  - hang on, why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true.” Sherlock adjusts something and makes a small sound of approval.

John stands there silently, utterly gobsmacked.

“I’m... I’m just tired. This case... We’ve been without sleep, working like mad, eating like kids...”  
“Fucking like bunnies.” Says Sherlock to the microcosm.

“Although,” he says, finally turning around, “it was specifically after _That Night_ your scent changed.”

“Oh.” Says John, remembering. _That Night_. A night composed of emotion and violence and sudden heat. Ending in a marathon of unprotected sex.

John puts a hand to his abdomen. An odd expression dawns across his face. Sherlock inhales sharply, his nostrils flare. John sees with a start that Sherlock is aroused, his large cock struggling to escape his trousers. John feels the start of a deep blush that seems to envelop his whole being. He locks eyes with Sherlock and sees something new and strange there.

“You... were so … aggressive ...” John says. “so intense...”

“You were the aggressive one.” says Sherlock. “Singlehandedly taking on-”

“I wasn’t about to risk losing you again.”

“Moriarty will never be the same.” Sherlock gives John a similar look to the one he did _That Night_.  After he’d watched John end the game.

“I didn't mean to - to -” John swallows hard. As Sherlock frees himself, John’s hand drifts downwards; he too has become aroused, wet and hard all at once.  

“We’re not even bonded...”

“We are now." Says Sherlock matter of factly.

John finds himself staring at Sherlock’s erection.

“I - You’re going to - um, get bigger - your - alphas usually, um change. All the hormones associated with pregnancy - behavioral too - and - in the um, later stages -” he stammers nervously.

Sherlock abruptly slides off the lab stool, planting himself in front of John. He pulls John’s trousers down, the strange look in his eyes. Sherlock rolls John’s jumper up, exposing the tan abdomen.

“You’re the one that’s going to get big.” he demands.

John watches Sherlock with a sense of wonder as he kneels, pushing his face into the soft swell of John’s stomach, where John recognizes something there that wasn’t before.

"I'm going to get -? Oh god it's true isn't it! " John says, staring down at his already bulging middle. There is an edge of panic in his voice.

"You're going to have my baby." moans Sherlock triumphantly. His voice carries across the flat. He presses his mouth back to John’s belly with another loud groan of delight.

John is suddenly weak in the knees. Its just as well; Sherlock decides to pull him to the ground. They tumble together audibly, Sherlock landing on top. They push and pull at each other like squabbling children.

"You knocked me up, you bastard!" John cries at the ceiling.

"Yes. Good! Say that again!" demands Sherlock.

“It’s... Christ, it’s been...since _That Night_ you've known!” John shouts in sudden realization, “When were you going to tell me?! Did you - Did you deliberately wait until it was too late to-"

"Say it!" insists Sherlock. His mouth finds John's cock. John groans loudly, back arching, fingers digging into Sherlock's curls.

"You...unnnn...knocked... me up..."

" _All of it_." Sherlock's tongue is quick, efficient.

John gasps in pleasure.

"You knocked me up... you bastard... I... ohgod... I'm mmm... going to... have your baby... I’m going to have your baby... Unnnn! Going to ... get big... huge... have your - "

“Yes... mmm John... my... mine...” Sherlock pulls himself up, bringing their faces together, pinning John down. He presses his mouth under John’s jaw with a low groan. John cries out as Sherlock slides his hand down, brings John's cock against his own and begins to move, moaning at full volume. John wraps his legs around Sherlock, rocks his hips in rhythm. He hears another part of himself still shouting.

“Yours... all this time you’ve... known! Mmmm... its - ohgodyeah - been ages... since ... and now I’m going to  have a baby!  - Your baby - you've made me - unnnhhhhh! I have to - I mmmean mmmm it's already happening - mmm I’m already - mmm already growin - mmmm"

His sentiment is cut short as Sherlock comes with another loud shout, coating John’s abdomen with hot, wet bursts. Still he moves until John cries out a moment later, back arching, heels digging.

Somewhere below,  Mrs. Hudson sips her tea and tries to decide who she will tell the news to first.

  

….............. 

  

“You said the ‘M’ word,” says John at dinner.

“I did no such thing.” It’s the most cliché of all alpha words and Sherlock is insulted by the accusation.

“You don’t even remember, do you? You're already changing into a love-mad alpha.” teases John.

“I suppose then you’ll become a docile, helpless omega.”

Silverware clatters as John stabs Sherlock’s plate; steals one of the chops off it. Sherlock’s eyes widen. John’s narrow.

“Officially eating for two now,” he says sweetly. Sherlock slides his plate over to John.

“I’ve known about that meter for years.” Sherlock says.

“The what - oh, the electric bill...”

“- that you mind. You've minded all our bills for a long time.”

“Sometimes it’s easy to miss things. Even obvious ones.” John says tucking into his meal again. Sherlock observes John silently.

““Even if I did know,” says John between bites, “even if you did too -”

“It was a good way to do it.” Sherlock concludes.

“Yeah, it was pretty good, wasn’t it.” John says with a grin. He sees the odd expression he’s coming to like return to Sherlock’s eyes. John blushes.

“I can think of another possible scenario.” Sherlock says with a hint of a growl.

John pushes his food aside. He absentmindedly rubs his baby bump.

"Life's going to be very different soon." He muses, “You may just find yourself thankful for a dull moment here and there, Sherlock.”

"Why is that?"

"What? ...Oh!" Says John catching on. Sherlock sits looking at him attentively; hands folded, legs casually crossed at the ankles. Calm, expecting nothing.

"I have to tell you something..." begins John.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, back to work everyone.


End file.
